finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz
Captain Cryptic is a minor character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, who has a quiz named Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz . A single quiz is a maximum of five questions and answering the quiz completely will yield a fragment, with a maximum of five fragments obtainable from him. He is renowned for being semi-visible, with the player being forced to use Moogle Hunt to find him while also remembering that he moves around Academia 4XX AF. Profile In the "Quiz Rank: General" fragment, it is revealed that "Captain Cryptic" was the codename given to Amodar's duplicate, after he became a 4D attraction within Academia. Amodar's duplicate was chosen due to Amodar's passion for quizzes. Although he is a duplicate, hence he cannot remember Serah, he does still have memories of Lightning, as once the party finishes the last quiz Captain Cryptic will give a message wishing her good luck. Finding Captain Cryptic Captain Cryptic is always hidden and must be uncovered with Mog's ability. Captain Cryptic is first found in the Academy Headquarters in the Entrance area. After this initial encounter he will leave and cannot be found there again until all his quizzes have been completed. Captain Cryptic will always move to a different location regardless of if the player completes the quiz or gives an incorrect answer. There are eleven locations where Captain Cryptic can appear: seven in and around Grand Avenue, three in New Town, and one in the Alley. He never appears in the Central Bridge area. Every time the player enters Academia from the Historia Crux his location will be different. Listening into pedestrians' dialogue in Academia can reveal Captain Cryptic's location; if they say anything that refers to "East" then Captain Cryptic will be in Grand Avenue or the Alley, and if they say anything that refers to "West" he will be in New Town. Pedestrians may also outright state in which location Captain Cryptic has been seen, or talk about having seen him if he is in the area where the player currently is. They can also talk about his location with respect to other objects, such as telling that he is "under a slope". Although he will not reappear in the Academy Headquarters, he can reappear in locations he's already been seen in. Captain Cryptic is found in the sides of the areas where the non-player characters never venture, such as in the shadowy crevices between buildings in shopping streets. He may appear behind other objects where he is more difficult to spot, such as when he appears behind an advertising board below an escalator in the middle of New Town, or when he is inside a shop obscured from view by the shelves of the display window. The player can reach this shop by going up some stairs in Grand Avenue shopping area. After finishing the quiz and obtaining all the fragments, Captain Cryptic can be found back at the Entrance area, but will tell Serah and Noel that he won't let them participate in the quiz again. Rewards *First prize for one correct answer: 400 CP and Quiz Rank: Private Fragment *Second prize for two consecutive answers: 400 CP and Quiz Rank: Sergeant Fragment *Third prize for three consecutive correct answers: 600 CP and Quiz Rank: Lieutenant Fragment *Fourth prize for four consecutive correct answers: 600 CP and Quiz Rank: Colonel Fragment *Final prize for five consecutive correct answers: 1,000 CP and Quiz Rank: General fragment Questions The questions are asked randomly. The answers to the questions are always in the same order. In the table below, the first button symbol is for PlayStation 3 version and the second button symbol for Xbox 360. To quick-find an answer search for keywords with CTRL+F. Trivia *Many of Captain Cryptic's questions are allusions to previous entries in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. *The Beverage Shop in Luxerion in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII sells Captain Cryptic's Coffee for a full heal. it:Quiz confuso di capitan Astruso Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy XIII-2